Talk:Anguish
ALRIGHT BOI I PROMISED YOU I'D READ SOME MORE CHAPTERS TODAY TO MAKE U FEEL BETTER AND OMG I AM ACTUALLY KEEPING A PROMISE FOR ONCE. :O Also that should totally be every category every year because lmao you're the only one who can continue writing at this point so please you are our chosen one!!! Omg nu I only just got back and my boi Kenny already getting bullied, he don't deserve this. x.x MY boi Satoshi being the gentleman and making sure Azama gets to speak I love Honestly I like all Obi's arguments that he is bringing to this trial, it does make it interesting. Still sucks my boi Kenny is being blamed tho lmao he don't deserve this. Yuka about to come in and save the day, I'm here for dis. *claps* Aww nu, they really died cause they were just trying to help??? I didn't ask for this depression. x.x LMAO KEN U GO BOI TELL HIM OFF, I WAS HOPING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN, DEPRESSION WHAT??? IDK IT Omg I don't trust a guy who says momma, they always psycho (twd reference don't mind me) don't do dis to me Nakamoto!!! Lmao MonoMech coming in like "guys I need some focus too" Ooooh here we go, ur boi Obi is screwed. Aww nu, Nakamoto is gonna break, isn't he? x.x ARE U KIDDING ME, Obi didn't even intend to kill Sasada??? boi im mad, I don't need dis. D; Also I just realized I haven't been giving this "traitor" thing much thought and now I feel like I should've been, oh gawd. I don't know who to trust. @.@ And we have our 4th wall break, ty Mono lmao I don't like this hinting with Nakamoto, pls he is a pure boi. WHAT IS HE GONNA DO, NAKAMOTO BOI WHAT HE MAKING U DO RIP, very karmaful for Obi. Sad times. Iconic Azama and MonoMech fighting just after seeing a death. OOOH I love my otp, sadness whom??? . *insert fangirling over the kiss, you already know how I reacted to that lmao* Ken is literally me bouncing back between dealing with being kissed, talking about depressive things and then sleep lmao, such an icon. Okay so oh boi that is both the end of the chapter and act so its time for the part of the comment that I suck at, here we go. First of all, this chapter was really great as always, this trial imo has been the best one yet and honestly having a 99% guess on it being Obi and then watching him try to like manipulate everyone made it even better and then the flashback/retelling things that showed how Sasada and Saishi died and such were really well done, too much emotion in them I didn't need the sadness but its okay. My ship has officially sailed with a kiss and depressive thoughts so I don't know how much better that can get, name me a better ship I'll wait. Imma miss Saishi and Sasada cause they were my baes but honestly I think they did have some iconic deaths now it was expanded upon and I feel like with the next chapter and the one after we're going to get into everyone properly falling apart maybe and I wouldn't want my two baes to go through that. Obi I'll kinda miss too I guess but at the same time, I did predict it would be act three he would be the blackened and die mainly because I thought that would be the best place for his story to go and honestly I'm not disappointed at how that turned out, it really was a great half-way point. You know who I really miss tho??? Nakata, I need my gurl to come back here and kick Ken's ass cause he not working out enough and is spending too much time kissing the bois, he needs to get his priorities straight omg. For everyone that is alive, generally the same feelings on them. I love them all, they cute bais pls stop hurting them, just let them be happy and all that. I'm really worried for the future tho, we're getting so few of them now and a good deal of the ones left have been like so big faves of mine, if you'd traded Nakamoto and Shiomi for Saishi and Sasada omg I would've been fucked for emotions. I am worried for Nakamoto tho, hopefully he don't break but gawd we are getting to the ending so he probs will. I ain't ready for dis. ;-; Now the act overall was really great, we had so much more mystery with this one and everything is starting to play a toll on the character it was great and emotional and it had my favorite chapter of everyone just hanging out in as well so omg it was just perfect. You know what would be really perfect though? more MonoMech, we need more of my robot boi and his pure soul omg. I'm looking forward to seeing where the rest of this goes and imma definitely keep an eye on that traitor storyline a bit more, I'm kinda lost on what is going on with it because I didn't pay full attention (I thought they were just being rude lmao rip) but im hype af to see who is a traitorous bih and gonna make me sad. Okay this is all I can think of lmao I tried, bai. See u next month!!!